


Monsters

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Discussed animal abuse, During Canon, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Gellert is a good guy, Grimmson is a piece of shit, M/M, Mummy Newt Scamander, Older Man/Younger Man, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Somehow, for once, on Grimmson's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Once, years ago, Grimmson hurt Newt Scamander. He must be punished for this.





	Monsters

“Your name will be written in glory when Wizards rule,” Gellert’s voice was soft, the historical implications of Grimmson’s role in the revolution meant little to him. It was the reputation that mattered, and as Grindelwald promised, he’d be one of the few individuals who was able to hunt an obscurus.

“Well, it would have been,” the German continued, leaning away from Grimmson. His hands folded behind his back as he stepped away towards the light.

“What do you mean?” The Beast Hunter asked, one hand slowly going for his wand.

Before the Englishman could, Gellert had him stuck in a full-body bind.

“You see, you betrayed my darling and made him cry.” Wordlessly, sending Grimmson against the stone tunnel’s walls, he took pleasure in hearing the other cry out in pain.

Blood started to run down the man’s nose, staining his clothes. Weakly he asked who- who was Gellert Grindelwald’s darling? As far as Grimmson knew, Grindelwald didn’t have a partner of any kind. There was that French woman, Rosier but they seemed platonic not romantic.

Before Gellert could answer, something began cracking in Grimmson’s pocket.

Keeping the other frozen in place, Grindelwald used his wand to tip open the pocket and look inside. A bright silver egg was breaking apart, much to Grimmson’s disappointment. He had a buyer lined up for its shell, and once it was broken the buyer would loose interest. He’d throw the Occamy out into the Seine once he got away from Grindelwald.

“An Occamy hatchling,” the German murmured, reaching in to gently pick up the curling beast. It cried out, curling around Grindelwald’s wrist then up his arm and under his coat. Its small head popping out atop Gellert’s cravat.

Reminding himself not to pet it, Gellert did cast a warming spell on his coat, just in case.

“Newton will love this little one.” Grindelwald murmured, the mention of the Magizoologist giving Grimmson practically whiplash.

“Scamander? That soft spineless fool?”

Grindelwald tensed at Grimmson’s words, the Occamy hatchling curling out of sight.

“I was going to give you a mostly painless death.” Raising his wand, he pointed it at Grimmson, an intense and unusual fire in his mix-matched eyes.

When the Occamy bumped its head gently against Grindelwald’s chin, the German hushed it quietly.

“Don’t worry, little one. You’ll meet your new mummy soon. We just won’t tell him about this.”

If anyone heard the screams and wails of the once Beast Hunter, Grimmson, no one stepped in to stop it. The man was a monster, after all. The kind that even Newt Scamander could not love. At least, not again. 

Gellert Grindelwald was a monster, too. The difference was that Newt’s love had saved him, it damned Grimmson. He squandered the Magizoologist’s love and betrayed him. Grindelwald simply couldn’t let that go unpunished.

Later that day, after he’d corned Newt before his speech, the Magizoologist had been confused but delighted in the Occamy hatchling gift.

“Why?”

“Because,” Gellert explained, swooping in to press a quick kiss to his adorable Magizoologist’s soft pink lips, “the man who courts you should treat you like the treasure you are.”

“Courting-?”

Newt kept the Occamy close to him, the small creature cawing with delight. Newt's back pressed against the cold mausoleum wall.

“You’ll see.”

A quick sleeping spell had the redhead falling- right into Grindelwald’s arms. After handing off Newt and his case to one of his acolytes to take him to Nurmengard, Gellert walked onto the waiting stage.

Despite the importance of his speech, Grindelwald felt impatient to return to his Austrian home. Soon, Newt would wake up, he would be confused. Grindelwald could imagine how his adorable face would scrunch up in confusion, how he’d see the home Gellert made for his creatures. The smile that would come over his face when he saw it. 

Even if Gellert’s goal wasn’t to court Newt and only make him switch sides initially, now he’d give Newt everything. After what he’d seen Grimmson do to the sweet Hufflepuff, the German felt compelled to treat Newt like a Prince.

It just so happened he’d also fallen for the boy.

The soft Magizoologist who loved monsters, even ones like Gellert.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea that Grimmson manipulated Newt into unintentionally providing information on magical creatures to make them easier to hunt. And, when Newt found out, he was super broken hearted, which was why he was so angry in COG.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like my stuff, consider buying me a coffee at http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
